1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular kit for a tower having a height ranging between a predetermined minimum height and a predetermined maximum height. In particular, the present invention relates to a modular kit for a tower of a wind energy turbine.
2. Related Prior Art
The tower of a wind energy turbine is one of the most expensive parts of a wind energy plant. Typically, those towers are made of steel tubes connected to each other via flanges or prestressed concrete tubes. It is also known to use lattice towers for wind energy turbines. However, towers made of tubular segments are preferred over lattice towers due to the easier manufacturing and assembly. Moreover, with increasing height, lattice, towers require relatively large foot prints.
Generally, towers for wind energy turbines comprise several tower segments. Towers of this type have to be designed for different heights of the tower. This is rather expensive concerning the engineering required.
Accordingly, there is a need for a kit for a tower having several segments by which towers of a height ranging between a minimum height and a maximum height can be assembled comparatively easy with no redesign of the static construction required.